


You Said

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, implied sex, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae can't stand too much spicy food. And there are many ways to neutralize the flavor but others have a different way in their minds.





	1. You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread

Jae rolls over his bed as he groans after feeling his tummy grumble. His chest is against the mattress and his face is stuffed against the pillow. His eyes stay pierced on the empty space of the wall beside the window of his room.

As his stomach makes another noise, he finally decides to get up and go out of his den.

He sees Wonpil in the living room, focused on the screen. As he strides toward the younger, his eyes scan their flat to see if anyone's around.

“Are they already asleep?”

The keyboardist takes a glimpse of him. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He moves into a more comfortable position and doesn’t take another look even when the couch shifts from Jae’s weight who just sat beside him.

“I’m gonna order some food. You want something?”

“Jinyoung texted. He said they ordered and he made some delivered to us, too. I bet it’s from the new restaurant he’s been telling me.”

And as if on cue, the doorbell rings. They both flip their heads toward the door and Jae stands up almost immediately.

“I’ll go get it.”

Wonpil gets off the couch, too. “I’ll get some cola. You want one, too?”

“Yes, please.”

When they got back to their places, Jae opens the boxes. All of them were chicken in different flavors.

“Oh, this one’s garlic parmesan, I think.” He utters after his first bite.

On his third chicken, he takes a piece in the box of spicy looking ones because of their color.

“Be careful, Hyung. That might be too spicy.”

As if hearing nothing, Jae proceeds to take a big bite on the chicken in his hand only to spit it right after. He can feel his mouth getting numb, his cheeks getting hot and his eyes getting watery.

He lets out and air and fans himself.

“What? What’s wrong?” Wonpil puts down the chicken he was holding to attend to Jae. “Spicy?” He asks with knitted brows and Jae nods a little aggressively. Panic creeps in a little in Wonpil’s system and the next thing they know is that their lips are connected.

For a moment, Jae forgets how to breathe. For a moment, Jae forgets about the spiciness. For a moment, Jae’s heartbeat halts.

He blinks twice and tries to get back to his senses then he slowly pushes Wonpil.

"What are you doing?”

“Balancing the flavor?”

The guitarist’s forehead creases. “And how would you balance the flavor through kissing me?”

“You said my lips were sweet. So I thought that the sweetness would balance out the spiciness that you’re tasting.”

“When did I say that?”

Wonpil pouted. “When you kissed me.”

“What?” Jae feels dumbfounded. He kissed Wonpil, really? “When?”

The keyboardist looks down and with a low voice, he answers, "Last month. When you got drunk."

Jae's mouth falls open as he remembers a little of what happened. Yeah, right. That happened. He  _ did  _ kiss Wonpil. And he also remembers telling the younger that his lips tasted sweet with a big smile plastered on his face. And for another second, the spiciness comes back to his system. His eyes land on the can of cola beside the box of the barbeque flavored chicken. Fortunately for him, that saves him in the awkward situation he's just in.

  
  


The next day, he is welcomed with all the other members sitting on their designated seats in the dining. Breakfast was already served. Two pieces of well-cooked pancakes and a sandwich are lying on his plate, waiting to be devoured by him. He's guessing it was Younghyun who made them. That guy has really been into cooking the past months and Jae loves it because who doesn't love free and delicious food, right?

"You're up early," he says to Younghyun who loves sleep the most among his bandmates.

"Good mood," the bassist replies with a cheeky face displayed on his face. He is seated across Jae and the latter creases his forehead and narrows his eyes at the younger.

"I could tell," Jae remarks as he starts slicing his pancake.

Dowoon observes him subtly and Sungjin takes his seat as he looks at every move Jae does and Younghyun's smile is still in place.

The guitarist knits his brows again as he eyes his bandmates. They seem to be anticipating him eat his breakfast as if he's a baby and everyone was so excited to see his first bite.

Brushing them aside, Jae takes the sandwich and takes a big bite. Right after his second chew, he spits it on the plate and exclaims, "God, why is this so spicy?!" He coughs.

His ears and throat start to get itchy, his eyes are getting teary, and his nose is is getting red.

"Water!"

Dowoon immediately takes his glass and drink his water down to the last drop before Jae could take it. Sunjin follows.

Jae gasps as he finds it unbelievable how his friends aren't helping him. There are no other water on the table so he dashes to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"WHY IS THERE NO WATER?!"

He finds the three guys laughing when he gets back to the table while Wonpil looks worried.

"You should balance the flavor if there's no water." Sungjin suggests with a smirk. "Try eating something to neutralize the spiciness."

He takes a whole pancake by the hand and stuffs it in his mouth but spits it immediately.

"What the hell?" Jae remarks after coughing. He narrows his eyes to Younghyun. "Why are you guys pulling a prank on me so early in the morning?" He fans himself using his shirt--clutching the part near the neck line and pulling it back and forth. "Man, my mouth is burning!"

The guitarist runs back to the kitchen and turns the faucet right away. He quickly leans toward it and fills his mouth with the running water and gargles.

"Or make your mouth busy that you'd forget the flavor." Younghyun exclaims and Jae rolls his eyes as he walks back toward them.

He keeps blowing air out of his mouth as he takes his seat again.

"Yeah, I agree with  _ hyung. _ " Dowoon adds. "Perhaps you could kiss Wonpil  _ hyung.  _ Your mouth would be busy and that would balance the flavor because his lips are sweet."

"What?" Wonpil asks, surprised and confused, as Jae flips his head toward the youngest and the others chuckle.

With an exasperated sigh, he rolls his eyes again.

_ They saw. So this is why they made me consume spicy food without water. _

Yep, they did. And they also saw the first time that happened when Jae was drunk.

He glances at Wonpil who is already looking at him, still with a worried look. His eyes drop and land on the keyboardist's lips.

For a second, he forgot the spiciness. For a second, he almost wanted to consider their suggestion. For a second, he wanted to kiss him because the younger's lips are so damn inviting.

"Whatever," he dismisses them.

"It's true that you said that, though." Sungjin teases.

"I don't mind." Wonpil butts in causing the others to turn their heads toward him. He shrugs. "If that would help Jaehyung  _ hyung _ , then I'd do it."

The three other guys tease them again. Sungjin whistles as Dowoon encourages Jae to kiss the keyboardist. Younghyun keeps on saying 'Aye' as his hands keep moving in the air.

Jae, on the other hand, ruffles his hair and looks away.

_ Oh goodness, I'm going crazy. This is crazy. _


	2. Not Spicy, Not Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Wonpil who fell victim of the band's prank this time and Jae was just returning the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread.

Jae has been preoccupied with some things these past days. By some things, I meant: his band mate's lips, their kiss, and the other members' teasing

It’s not like he’s intentionally thinking about it. It’s just that every time he sees something spicy, he couldn’t help but remember the band's alternative solution on how to forget the flavour. I mean, why would he  _ intentionally _ think about it, right? It’s not like he liked the sensation of having the younger's lips against his. And it’s not like he wants to do it again.  _ Definitely _ not.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he saw Dowoon making a wrap and just in time for him to see Younghyun putting a lot of chili paste in it.  _ ‘Here they go again,' _ Jae thinks as Dowoon offers him the wrap. He shakes his head and points his still stuffed mouth. He continues to chew as Dowoon changes their target.

When Jae realizes that they’re giving it to Wonpil, he kind of feels sorry so he gets a drink ready for the younger. When offered, Wonpil didn’t hesitate to consume the wrap that the youngest handed it to him while Younghyun tried so hard to contain his smile to avoid being busted. Now, the keyboardist is chewing it with gusto but a few moments later, the spiciness finally starts to kick in. 

When he realizes what his bandmates did, he exhales a long breath as he rubs his chest with his palm. Jae hands him the water which he accepts gratefully. He points at the tissue that is far from him and thankfully the guys don’t plan on making him suffer that long unlike what they did with Jae. As he waits for the tissue to be handed to him, he stands up and exclaims, “Ahhh! Spicy!”

As soon as his hand gets a hold of the tissue, he sits back down and wipes his mouth. He starts scratching his head, near the back of his ear and runs a hand through his hair. Jae traps a sigh at the sight.

“Ahhhh! Ahhhh!” The keyboardist exclaims again before he does another hair flip. He gets the tissue again and as he spreads it, he tries to convince himself. “Not spicy, it’s not spicy,” he chants.

The others continue with their meal as Wonpil still tries to handle the flavour. He gets quiet in the corner as Jae glances at him from the distance. Seeing how the younger suffers, Jae feels a little relieved because he’s not the one who has to deal with it. But he feels sorry and somehow wished that he should’ve taken it in Wonpil's place instead.

When the keyboardist slides down from his seat and keeps on murmuring about the flavour, Jae hands him another glass of water.

“Maybe you should try to keep on washing your mouth to wash the flavor away,” Jae suggests, “or just keep it ajar and let the saliva out.”

Wonpil nods and stands up right away. He heads to the washroom as Jae's eyes follow him.

“I’ll just look after him,” Jae excuses himself from the other three. Their leader just smirks.

Before Wonpil could even open the faucet, the door of the restroom opens.

“Wonpil-ah,” Jae calls out and he flips his head to the guitarist.

Wonpil is caught off guard when the older holds his wrist and drags him in the last cubicle.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

Jae answers him by colliding their lips. Wonpil’s eyes widen in surprise and he freezes on his feet.

“I’m just returning the favor,” Jae says after pulling back. “I’ll help you forget the flavor like what you did last time.”

“Oh...” Wonpil tries to hide the excitement in his smile. “Okay.”

Jae leans in again and Wonpil doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the older's neck and kiss back. Jae's heart is drumming. He’s a little nervous and giddy. And having Wonpil kissing him back is making it all worse. Sure, they kissed before but those were just pecks and one-sided. This one though, their lips are both moving, and their heads are even taking turns in switching sides. It’s as if they’re making out but no, they’re not. Wonpil just needs help in forgetting the spiciness and it just so happened that Jae was willing to be of help. And as Jae told Wonpil and himself, he's just returning the favor.

Before Jae could forget the reason that they’re kissing inside a bathroom stall, he pulls away and Wonpil pouts a little from slight disappointment.

“I hope that helped,” Jae remarks. He’s ready to open the cubicle door and get out but they hear the restroom door open.

“They’re not here?” That’s Dowoon's voice.

From the cubicle's lock, Jae quietly puts his hand down and stands a little awkwardly in front of the keyboardist.

“I was sure they went here, though.” Now, that’s Younghyun voice.

As Jae tries to listen to what’s going on outside the stall they’re in, he feels his shirt being pulled slowly so he looks down at the younger.

Wonpil points his lips and mouths the word 'spicy'. His eyes are hopeful and a little sparkling as they stare back into Jae's eyes.

Jae nods and closes their distance. Wonpil’s arms go snake around his neck again.

“Maybe they went somewhere else.” They hear Dowoon say and the door opening and closing afterwards. Still, they continue kissing.

Jae feels Wonpil trying to deepen it and his hands involuntarily drape around the younger’s waist.

Despite knowing that their bassist and drummer are already gone, neither of them stops.

The keyboardist lets out a soft moan and Jae sighs. Wonpil slides his tongue and Jae pulls away, taken aback.

“I’m... I’m sorry,” the keyboardist says, a little embarrassed.

“Your tongue must still be burning from the flavor, isn’t it?”

“Huh? Uhh...”

“It’s okay,” Jae assures him as he connects their lips once more. This time, Jae is the first one to slide his tongue and although a little surprised, Wonpil’s tongue twirl around the older’s. Not long enough, their tongues start to move in the same rhythm.

Wonpil’s mouth was numb from the spiciness but now it’s numb from their kiss. And so does Jae's.

No, they are not making out. They are just getting rid of the flavor. But surely, neither of them is thinking about it now. Their heads are blank and they’re thinking of nothing else but the sensation of each other's lips against their own.

_ Damn, I hope this doesn’t end soon _ , one of them thinks not knowing that the other is thinking of exactly the same thing.


	3. No Restraints, No Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil and Jae continued to eat spicy food as an excuse to "help each other out" until they got tired of making excuses when they were craving for each others' lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not proofread

"Hyung," Younghyun calls for Sungjin's attention, "where are Jae and Wonpil?"

"Making out," the leader responds nonchalantly as he stuff some snack in his mouth continually.

Younghyun's eyebrows raise for a moment before he smirks and joins their leader on the couch.

Jae and Wonpil making out isn't news to them. They even call it  _ washing session _ because they are "washing" the flavor away. They knew it since the restaurant incident where Jae and Wonpil were making out (masked by  _ helping each other out _ ) inside one of the cubicles.

Younghyun and Dowoon only played dumb that day but the moment they saw no trace of their two bandmates in the restroom and one of the cubicle doors was closed, they knew that the two were inside, doing exactly what they've been urging them to do.

After that  _ first session,  _ both Jae and Wonpil couldn't get enough. They crave for each other's lips against their own, the way one's tongue would lace around the other, and how their hands would wander around the other's back or hold the head to pull it closer.

The next make out happened just a week after when Jae ate a spicy snack. It was tolerable actually but he acted as if it wasn't and as if his mouth was hot and burning. Wonpil came to his aid without any hesitation.

The next ones were kind of like that, too. One would intentionally eat something spicy so that the other would come to help erase the flavor. They've done it at the back of the restaurant where they ate dinner last month, at a parking lot, at a dressing room, in the van while they were waiting for the other members.

Now, they're at the fire exit, doing it again. But none of them even ate something spicy. Wonpil acted like he consumed one but when Sungjin tried it, there's no hint of spiciness even just for a little. Jae didn't bother confirming it. It's just like he was just waiting for  _ something  _ to happen so that they could do it again. If Wonpil didn't act as if he ate spicy food, sooner or later he'd do it himself.

It's actually quite obvious though. It's obvious that they're just consuming spicy food as an excuse to make out and they both knew deep inside yet neither of them mind. They both want it anyway. They both want to kiss each other. So they don't mind if it's just an excuse or not. In fact, they're glad that they're on the same page.

Dowoon notices Jae's somehow disheveled hair and the wrinkles at the back of Wonpil's button up shirt when they enter the waiting room.

"Guess someone ate something spicy again," the youngest teases. Jae takes a big gulp and Wonpil is trying to curb a smile.

Jae bites his numb lip and fishes out his phone. He sits beside Younghyun and starts to play a game. Wonpil does so, too, beside Dowoon.

-

They just had their  _ session  _ this afternoon but Jae can't keep his mind away from the keyboardist's lips. He's lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as his mind reminisces every  _ session _ they've had.

He moistens his lip as he craves for more. He wants to make out without restraints--where his hands could roam around and explore every inch of Wonpil's skin and pull their body closer for friction that his body has been aching to do. In short, he wants to kiss the younger without making an excuse.

He brushes his face with his left hand as he tries to compose himself. He eyes the clock on his nightstand which reads 11:24pm. With all these thoughts and the craving of the younger's lips, he gets up and decides to get a drink to calm himself.

But damn, he really wants to kiss Wonpil right now.

To his surprise, the keyboardist is standing outside his bedroom door when he opens it. It seems like the younger was just about to knock or maybe he was contemplating to do so or not.

"Wonpil-ah," he utters before taking a gulp. His eyes automatically land on the younger's lips. "Do you need something?" He manages to ask.

"Uhh," Wonpil shakes his head. "Nothing."

The younger is about to turn around but Jae holds his shoulder to prevent him.

"You want to…" he shrugs "watch something or play?"

Wonpil slowly nods, not entirely certain about it but still says, "Sure."

Jae opens the door and the younger enters right away. The elder follows and shuts the door beside him. He gazes the back of the keyboardist and the urge to touch him, pull him close and kiss him get stronger so before he can even think about it, his body acts on its own.

"Wonpil-ah," he calls for the younger's attention and the latter turns around to look at him. He takes a step closer and without a second thought, he leans in as he cups the other's face, locking his lips with his.

Wonpil's soft breath kisses Jae's face after the elder pulled just an inch away. Their eyes lock and Jae sees a hint of approval.

"Jae," Wonpil whispers and hearing his name being uttered by the younger (and not just  _ 'Hyung'),  _ Jae's eyes glitter then he closes the distance of their faces again.

"Can we do this?" Jae asks in between kisses. "Even without eating spicy?"

He feels the younger's smile as they kiss. The latter hooks his arms around his neck before he answers, "Of course. I'd love to."

Jae's hands travel from the keyboardist's jaw to the back of his body. He pulls him discarding the space between their bodies before he leads him to the bed. They are kissing even as they try to position themselves and they kiss deeper when Wonpil was fully lying on Jae's mattress and his head is on his pillow. The elder is hovering over him, knees are on either side of the younger. When Jae's tongue seeks for entrance, Wonpil gasps a little before he lets it in. The latter's right arm is still around Jae's neck while his left arm is clutching on Jae's shirt.

When their lips start to get numb, Jae drops his body on top of the keyboardist. They are both catching their breath and Wonpil can feel the drumming on thr chest of the guitarist against his. Jae inches his face on the nook of the younger's neck, his breathing causes Wonpil to feel a little ticklish.

_ "I like you," _ Jae says in a muffled manner which Wonpil didn't understand.

"What?"

"I like you. I like you so so much," he plants a soft kiss under the younger's jawline. "And I'm afraid I might break you."

Wonpil smiles and wraps his arms around the elder's torso. "You won't break me but I won't mind if you do, even if you'd wreck me." With a creased forehead, Jae lifts his head to take a look of the younger's face. "I like you, too." Jae studies Wonpil's face for a moment, still processing the younger's words when the latter smirks. "So are you gonna kiss me again or what?"

The guitarist lets out a soft chuckle and proceeds to nibble on the younger's lips once more. He grinds against the lower part of the keyboardist causing friction for their hard members which gains a moan from the younger. Jae's slender fingers slide under Wonpil's shirt and letting his thumb draw small circles on the younger's skin.

With discarded pieces of clothing, Jae explored every inch of Wonpil by his hands and lips until past midnight. There was no restraints, no excuses. They did it because they just simply wanted it.

Jae's greeted by their youngest sleepy face an hour after the sun came up.

"Please save up and make your room soundproof so I can have a peaceful sleep next time," their drummer remark making Jae's ears red and gaining a smirking face from their leader and bassist.

"So where's Wonpil?"

Jae scratches the back of his head. "Still asleep."

Sungjin makes a face. "Seems like someone couldn't get up because of last night."

"So how many rounds, Jae?" Younghyun asks and Jae just groans and stands up.

"Stop it, guys."

"What's going on?" Wonpil asks after getting out of Jae's room. The latter's face heats up.

"It's nothing," Jae shakes his hand, trying to dismiss Wonpil's query. The elder strides toward his room to push Wonpil back inside.

"Oh-ho, someone hasn't had enough last night."

"Shut it, Brian!" Jae slams the door behind him.

"What was that?" Wonpil asks and Jae responds with a shake of his head and a peck on his lips.

"Just rest, I'll get you food."

"I can walk, Jae." He stares back. "Let's have breakfast together."

When they open the door, three young adult guys fall to the floor. Jae and Wonpil knit their brows at them and they look up at them with silly grin on their faces and a naughty chuckle.


End file.
